The Potter kids
by lg monster24
Summary: Stories about the Potter siblings. No real way to describe the relationship of siblings.
1. Chapter 1

James Potter=15

Albus Potter =14

Lily Potter=12

It was a few days after Hogwarts let out for the summer break, and the Potter kids were at home. Ginny was staying at the house, working on the article, while Harry was out at the Ministry. Lily Potter knew something was up with her brothers. She had no idea what it could be, but what she did know was that James recently broke up with his girlfriend of four months, and Albus was seeing a girl.

"You actually have the nerve to ask me what is wrong." James said, Lily could hear him from her own room, her new best friend Cassie was the room as well, they two girls were chatting about the loved about school and guys they like. "You have a lot of nerve you double sided snake."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? I am not the one who quit talking, that was all you!" Albus said, Lily and Cassie looked at each other.

"What are they arguing about?" Cassie asked, Lily shrugged, and her guess was as good as Cassie's.

"You want to know what is wrong. Alright I'll tell you, even though you already know what it is." James cried.

"How can I know what it is if you don't tell me," Albus said, Lilly knew he was getting tired of James acting like a child.

"I saw you with her Albus, I saw you two kissing in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," James replied, by the sound of his voice, Lily could hear that James was furious, he wasn't yelling, but he was almost there. "I saw my ex-girlfriend kissing my little brother, my brother who is a bloody Slytherin."

"Your brothers are weird Lily," Cassie said, Lily nodded in response; they were both trying not to laugh.

"I know," Lily told her.

"Miranda? That is what you're mad about?" Albus asked, "You two were already broken up and you said you didn't even care about her anymore. For all you cared, she could have gone out with every guy in school."

"YOU DON'T BLOODY GET IT! You are my brother, and brothers never, NEVER go out with his brother's ex-girlfriend." James said, he sounded furious.

"You still like her?" Albus asked, realizing that James still liked Miranda.

"Oh go fuck a tree you traitor!" James said and Lily heard a door slam shut. It wasn't a loud slam, but it was enough to know that James was mad.

"Do they always fight like that?" Cassie asked as Lily walked away from the door and sat on the floor near Cassie.

"It depends," Lily replied, "When James uses muggle cuss language, then you know he is mad because he only says it if he is really, _really_ mad."

"Won't he get in trouble by your mum?" Cassie asked,

"No, mum is down stairs, she is in the study and the room is sound proof." Lily said.

It was an hour later and Cassie went home a few minutes before, Lily was outside James's room, and she gathered her courage and knocked on the door.

"If its Albus then sog off," James said from the room, he didn't care who was at the door, all he knew was that Albus helped break his heart.

"It's me James," Lily said from outside the room.

"Come in Lil," James said, and Lily noticed that James's voice sounded calmer when he said her name. Lily walked in the room, she saw her elder brother on the bed, an opened magazine on the bed.

"I heard you and Al fighting," she said.

"Good, then you know the little snake can't be trusted," James replied.

"Are you really going to let a girl get in-between you two?" Lily asked, James looked down at the magazine. It seemed to take forever before he answered.

"Yes" James replied. He sounded like a little child in Lily's opinion.

"Is that really why you're mad at him?" Lily asked, she heard her mother and father use that tactic on the three of them, and surprisingly it worked all the time. James pondered that question.

"Yes," he said. Lily strained herself from yelling at him.

"But it isn't his entire fault," Lily said.

"Of course it is Lily, that is an unspoken rule," James made it sound like it was the only reason.

"Fine, just remember it is just as much your fault as it is his," Lily said she left the room, saying things like that made Lily feel a lot older than her actual age.

Lily reached her older brother's room, Albus. She knocked on his door.

"Hey Al its me," Lily said as she walked in the room. She saw Albus at his desk, she saw the quill was moving fast along the paper, he stopped writing and turned the chair around.

"Hey Lily." He said.

"I heard you and James." Lily told him, Albus just nodded silently.

"Sorry about that," he said to her, "he can be a real arse in the neck at times."

"Why apologize to me?" Lily asked her brother.

"Did James put you up to making me feel bad about Miranda?" Albus asked, he was about ready to go to James room and tell him off for using their sister as a shield.

"No of course not, I came on my own; James has nothing to do with me being here." Lilly said to him

"Good," Albus said. "What are doing here then?"

"Go apologize to James already, I can't stand to see you two fighting, and hating each other," Lily said.

"He should apologize first," Albus said, and Lily was ready to strangle Albus now. Was acting like a baby affecting everybody today?

"It doesn't matter who apologizes first, it is both you who has the same blame," Lily said.

"It's not my fault he wants to act like I am the reason she broke up with him," Albus said. "She came to me Lily."

"That isn't how James sees it Albus," Lily said.

"So? If he doesn't want to talk me then that is fine by me, it will be like first year all over again." Albus said, defending himself.

"Fine," Lily said. "Just don't let this destroy you two in the end."

Lily walked out of Albus's room, and she so wished she knew a way to get her brothers to stop fighting, then it hit her. She knew both of her brothers loved cookies, especially homemade original sugar cookies with icing. Lily went down the study room and she walked in the room, seeing her mum at the desk, reading the article.

"Hey mum," Lily said.

"Hey Lily, what can I do for you?" Ginny Potter asked her daughter.

"James and Albus are fighting again," Lily said to her mother.

"What is it over?" Ginny asked, her focus was on her daughter now.

"Over a girl apparently," Lily said.

"Right, well, are you thinking what I am thinking?" Ginny asked, staring Lily in the eyes.

"Yes" Lily said with a nod.

"Let's go make some cookies then, I am feeling hungry, are you?" Ginny said as she stood up and headed to the kitchen.

The cookies were done and Ginny and Lily iced the two dozen cookies. The entire kitchen smelled of the aroma.

"Lily go get the boys," Ginny said as Lily raced up the steps towards the second floor.

"James want some cookies?" Lily asked as she popped her head in James's room, she saw him perk up as she said that. She then went to Albus's room. "Hey Al, cookies are ready if you want some."

Both boys raced down stairs to the dining room, and when they walked in, they saw no cookies on the table and then they heard the double doors shut and heard the doors lock.

"Hey let me out," James said as he tried to open the door, but no luck.

"Yeah don't leave me with _him_," Albus said who rattled the door handle.

Lily looked at her mother and both made a high five and shared a bag of cookies.

Lily put some Extendable Ears under the door and used the other end to hear what the two brothers were saying to each other.

"… I don't care what your reasons were Al, she was my girlfriend," James said. "Do you have any idea how that made me feel?"

"How was I supposed to know you still liked her if you said you didn't?" Albus said. "You said that you didn't care about her anymore. Besides she said she liked me."

"I do admit I should have been… more clear about it but… darn it Al I thought you knew how I felt about her." James said, there was silence now.

"I'm sorry James… I should of asked before I started seeing her… But I was pretty cool to have an older girl interested in me for a change though." Albus said, Lily rolled her eyes, _Boys._

"I thought you did?" James said, Lily could tell the atmosphere between them was getting clear. "I thought that girl named Whilimina liked you, she was in my year."

"No, we only pretended," Albus replied, Lili and Ginny looked at each other. Lily had to admit that those two hid some secretes.

"Why?" James asked.

"I can't say," Albus said, Lily imagined him shaking his head and crossing his arms.

"Oh come on Al, please?" James said again.

"Fine, do you really want to know?" Albus asked, Lily had to bite her lip to keep herself from responding.

"Yes," James said, then silence…

"What is the secret?" Lily said as she found herself saying it out loud.

Ginny opened the door, and she put the plat of cookies down on the table.

"Thanks mum," both Albus and James said as they took a cookie each.


	2. Chapter 2

James Potter=12

Albus Potter =11

Lily Potter= non present

James looked at his brother Albus from across the room of the Great Hall. He watched Albus sitting at the Slytherin table. Albus was not supposed to be a Slytherin, he was supposed to be sitting next him at the Gryffindor table where generations of Potter's and Weasley's sat at before them. James did not understand the sorting that occurred last night, his brother was not, most definitely not Slytherin material. His brother was too soft for that. How was he supposed to be protecting Albus if he was in a house that most of the family despised after the second Wizarding war? James had to talk to Albus, he had to. He had to get the Head Master to do something about the sorting, maybe saying that the hat misunderstood Albus's thoughts and personality. James knew the Slytherins would eat Albus alive if they knew how weak he was. James could not let that happen.

"James, Albus is a Slytherin, there is nothing you can do to change that," Fred Weasley said. Fred was hoping to get James to forget about his brother being a Slytherin.

"You don't understand Fred" James said, still watching Albus, who was now talking the Malfoy kid, and was looking at his schedule. "He is my brother, why would I just forget about him being in the one house with the most evil wizard reputation?"

"All the houses have produced evil wizards James, all of our parents have sad that," Fred said.

"Save me a seat in class will you" James said as he stood as Albus and Malfoy walked out of the Great Hall. James rushed out of the Great Hall,

"ALBUS!" James shouted as he ran to catch up with Albus. "ALBUS!"

Albus stopped when he heard his name being called.

"Who is that?" Scorpius Malfoy asked as Albus found the one who was shouting his name.

"My brother," Albus said as he turned to Scorpius. "I'll be ok mate, I'll catch up soon."

"You sure?" Scorpius asked. "I don't mind staying in case things get ugly."

"I'm sure Scorp," Albus said as Scorpius made a nod.

"I better see you in twenty minutes then" Scorpius Malfoy said as he walked away from the younger Potter.

"What James?" Albus asked as James ran up to Albus.

"What? I can't see how my little brother is doing?" James said as he caught his breath.

"I am eleven James, not two," Albus said looking at James; he didn't want to be treated like a baby at Hogwarts, especially by his older brother. "You don't have to check up on me."

"That's hurtful Albus," James said, pretending to act hurt by Albus's words. "I really think the Head Master can put you Gryffindor where you belong, come on Al before classes start."

"No James," Albus said stepping back from James. "I like being in Slytherin."

"What?" James asked looking at Albus. Did he just hear him right? He felt confused about his little brother. Why did he have to tease Albus about being in Slytherin?

"I said I like being in Slytherin," Albus said. "It isn't bad being in Slytherin. Dad said so himself."

"I thought we were going to be in Gryffindor together like we said we were," James said, referring to what they said a year before a James went to Hogwarts.

"I thought so to James, but… " Albus said.

"But what Albus?" James said. "Do you want to be a Gryffindor like everyone else? Well despite Rose who is in Ravenclaw but everyone knew she would be in that house."

"I did not choose to be a Slytherin James" Albus said, he could hear the disappointment in James's voice.

"Oh please Al, that hat was on you for enough time for you to argue about not being in Slytherin" James said keeping himself from yelling in the corridors.

"Why does it matter to you what house I am in?" Albus asked, he saw James walked to the nearby wall.

"Because your my brother Al," James said turning around to look at Albus in the eyes. "I am sorry or teasing you about being in Slytherin but you're not Slytherin material, you will never survive in there."

Albus looked at James, now it made sense to Albus on why James wanted him to change houses. But what James said made Albus's blood boil.

"You think I am not Slytherin material James?" Albus asked, he was trying his best from yelling at James. "What the bloody hell gave you the idea that you need you to fight my battles. I am not a baby anymore James, I may be younger than you, but I am sure as hell am not stupider or weaker than you." Albus turned around and walked away from James. James had never heard his brother raise his voice at him or at anyone.

"Al…" James stopped himself from calling after his brother. He was now feeling anger that his plan to change Albus over to Gryffindor has now backfired. "Damn it." James looked at the wall and he punched it, ignoring the swell of pain that was now tingling all over his fist.

…

"So How did it go with Albus?" Fred asked his cousin who was sitting on his bed.

"Not good" James said.

"Want to talk about it?" Fred asked.

"Albus hasn't been in Slytherin for a whole day and already he has changed," James said looking over at Fred. "He actually raised his voiced in an argument, Al never raises his voice, not even at me and I drive him crazy… Wow I actually admitted I drive my brother crazy."

"Maybe he is actually happy, can you just be happy for him?" Fred suggested.

"How can he be happy in Slytherin?" James asked. "He is a Potter, we don't go into Slytherin, and we are all Gryffindor's, always."

"No one else in the family seems to have a problem with it, well except Uncle Ron, but he doesn't count." Fred said.

"He is my brother Fred," James said standing up from his bed. "Do you have any idea what happens to soft spoken Slytherin's? They are teamed up on by other Slytherin's and killed. Mum and dad will never forgive me if Albus is hurt."

Fred rolled his eyes; James can definitely be weird and over protective at certain times. "James it doesn't matter what house he is in, he is just the same as he was back home. He is not any different," Fred said.

"I already have two parents Fred, I don't need a third" James said, he was starting to get annoyed at his cousin.

…..

"Come on Albus where are you" James said to himself as he didn't see Albus at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. Normally Albus was in the Great Hall by this time and he was nearly finished eating. James's eyes darted around the table. No sign of his brother yet. Maybe the Slytherin's already gotten rid of him. _Oh no, mum and dad will never forgive me if anything happened to him_ James thought to himself as his heart was beating faster. Then he saw a platinum blond haired kid taking a seat at the table, but there was no Albus.

"I am not seeing Albus anywhere," James said. "I am pretty sure that Maloy kid had something to do with it too."

"I hardly doubt that Malfoy had something to do with your brother not… being here" Fred said looking at James.

"I'm going over there to see where he is," James said standing up. He walked over to the Slytherin table. The Slytherins were all looking at him as he walked up to where Scorpius was.

"Alright you little maggot where is Albus?" James said, his heart was beating fast as he watched the boy turn around in his seat.

"What a way to talk to somebody in the morning Potter," Scorpius Malfoy said. "No one wonder Albus doesn't want to talk about you."

"Where is my brother, Malfoy?" James asked. Scorpius stood up from the table.

"Nowhere near you Potter" Scorpius Malfoy said. "That is where he is."

The rest of the Slytherin's were starting to noticed the argument between the two.

"You're lucky that the other Snakes are taking a notice before I make your ass grass" James said.

"You better watch what you say Potter" a Slytherin boy said standing up. James looked over at the Slytherin boy.

"Yeah go back to your table Potter where you belong," a sixth year boy said.

James glared at Malfoy and he began making his way back to his table.

"Damn Slytherins" James said taking a seat back at the table.

"I am sure he is ok, you will see him again soon. It is not like you haven't seen him this past couple of days," Fred said.

"How do I know if he is doing ok?" James asked as he looked over at his cousin.

"If your so concerned about Albus then why don't you just go look for him" Fred suggested. James thought about that thought, why didn't he think of it.

…..

"I hate potions essays," Scorpius said as he and Albus walked out of the potions room. "They seem harder than essays for Transfiguration."

"I prefer to differ on that" Albus said.

"That is because you're weird," Scorpius said as they walked down the corridor toward their next class.

"Aw thank… Oh shit…" Albus said as he saw his brother. Albus paused; this was the last place he wanted to see his brother. In the corridor of all places.

"Hey Potter," Scorpius said looking at James. "Come on Al."

James saw his brother, he was alive, and not one bruise or cut on him.

"No wait…" James said walking inront o Albus so he couldn't go anywhere.

"What do you want James, you made it pretty clear that you dont want to see me." Albus said as he moved passed James.

James found that pretty hurtful, he had to admit that Albus did seem hurt when he saw him.

"Look Albus I… I wanted to talk to you," James said. Albus turned around to looke at James.

"What do you want?" Albus asked crossing his arms.

"I… I wanted to apologize," James said. He saw Albus look at him with a questionable expression. "I wanted to apologize about how… how… how I acted."

"You going to apologize?" Albus asked, this was a new side to James, and it was pretty scary in Albus's opinion. "Did your brain freeze up or something."

"…Ok I deserved that one" James said. "But I mean what I said, I am sorry…"

"For…?" Albus asked looking at his brother.

"For calling you weak and that you… that you don't belong in Slytherin." James said quietly. The last thing James needed was to have other students hear him apologize. He did not need his reputation ruined.

"I don't think I could hear you James" Albus said putting a hand to his ear like he was trying to hear a whisper. "Could you hear him Scorp?"

"Not really Al, I think your right… He needs to say it louder," Scorpius said.

"Yeah definitely, your right Scorp," Albus said, turning his head back to see his brother. "Say it like you mean it James."

"Al please, I said I am sorry…" James said, he was hopping his brother would change his mind.

"Fine James, just don't expect me to talk to you until I graduate," Albus said as he began walking away from his brother.

"Ok, ok," James said as he grabbed hold to his brother's arm. "I am very sorry Albus on how I acted, it was wrong of me ok?"

Albus turned to look at his brother. "Your sincere about this aren't you?" Albus asked his brother.

"Yes I'm serious Al," James said meeting his brother in the eye. "I really am sorry."

"I may regret this James but yes I forgive you," Albus said. James smirked and he was about to hug Albus but he refrained himself when he remembered that he was in the corridor with other students walking around.

"Thank you Al" James said.

"You're welcome, now if you don't mind I don't want to be late for Professor Dellman." Albus said as he walked passed his brother. James felt better now, knowing that his brother forgave him for the way he acted.


End file.
